The Way You Say I Love You
by Naoto4Shirogane
Summary: Kiku belajar bahasa Inggris sama Arthur. Ketika Kiku nanya, Arthur yang berpikiran gak bener pun menjadi ga bener  ? . Aduh saya tidak pintar mensummary-ria nih D: . R&R yah! X3


Disclaimer: tentu sajah abang HiMaruya dan apapun itu lah..saya hanya mencacatkan karyanya saja kok :3

Warning: cacat..gajebo..yah..bumbu-bumbu ga jelas yang biasa saya miliki deh :DD

* * *

**THE WAY YOU SAY "I LOVE YOU"**

"Jadi, Kiku..kamu sudah mengerti arti bacaan itu semuanya?", tanya Arthur yang sekarang sedang menjabat sebagai tutor bahasa Inggrisnya Kiku (Thur! Ajarin saya kek.. ._.).

"Uhmm..tapi saya tidak mengerti kalimat yang ini, Arthur-san..", ucap Kiku sambil menunjuk sebuah kalimat pada buku teksnya.

"Hmm? Kalimat yang mana?", tanya Arthur sambil melihat bukunya.

"Yang artinya 'aishiteru' itu loh, Arthur-san..", ucap Kiku.

"Ooh..kamu tidak mengerti apanya?", tanya Arthur sok cool padahal dalam hatinya dia udah baca mantra, berharap yang bakal ditanya Kiku adalah **CARA PENGUCAPANNYA**.

"Cara penulisannya..", ucap Kiku sambil melihat bukunya.

Putus harapan Arthur.

"…dan cara pengucapannya..", lanjut Kiku dengan wajahnya yang polos (HAH? POLOS? GA SALAAAAAH? XDDD).

Oh tidak, Kiku.. tidakkah anda lihat Arthur mulai tersenyum nista? Ah..satu lagi korban ketidakwarasan si alis tebal ini deh.. *dicekokin buku mantra*.

Arthur senyum-senyum dengan wajah seperti om-om senang (?) dan ia berjalan mendekati Kiku.

"Aku akan mengajarimu bagaimana caranya mengucapkan 'I love you' dengan benar..", ucap Arthur sambil mengangkat dagu Kiku, mempertemukan matanya yang berwarna hijau emerald dengan mata Kiku yang berwarna coklat tua.

"Ma-maksud Arthur-san a-", Kiku tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Arthur menciumnya sambil mengucapkan 'I love you' disaat ia mencium Kiku (aww Arthur..kok kamu bisa jadi ganas bener sih..?).

Setelah Arthur melepaskan Kiku, ia menunjuk kearah buku teks itu dan berkata, "Sekarang sudah mengerti cara membacanya..,love?"

Kiku mengangguk pelan dengan wajahnya yang bersemu merah. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Arthur semakin ingin menggodanya (Arthur sukses deh jadi muridnya Francis..).

"Coba kau ucapkan kata-kata tadi padaku, Kiku..", ucap Arthur sambil menatap Kiku.

Kiku mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Arthur malu-malu lalu berkata, "I..I..love..you..Arthur-san..", dan ia menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sepertinya semakin overheat.

Arthur tidak mengharapkan namanya disebut. RALAT. Dia MENGHARAPKAN hal itu. Hanya saja tidak pernah ia sangka. Tapi bila disebut sekalipun, hal itu menjadi sebuah kesenangan tersendiri baginya (duh Arthur..hobimu kok ga waras semua sih? ).

"Love ya' too, Kiku..", ucap Arthur sambil mendaratkan sebuah kecupan hangat lagi dibibir Kiku.

Arthur senang sekali hari ini.

Bukan…

Dia BAHAGIA.

**TAHMHAT :D**

* * *

**OMAKE~**

"Nee, Kiku aru..", ucap Yao yang sedang mengunjungi rumahnya Kiku.

"Ya, Yao-san?", tanya Kiku sambil mengelus kepala Pochi dengan lembut.

"Aiyaa..panggil aku Yao-nii aru..Ah, entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku melihat banyak film buatanmu yang menggunakan kata-kata 'I Love You' nya aru. Kamu diajarin Inggris sama Arthur kan, aru?", tanya Yao sambil meminum tehnya.

"A-ah..uhnn..", gumam Kiku yang teringat kejadian waktu itu (AWWW KIKU~~~ KAMU PENGEN DIAJARIN LAGI SAMA ARTHUR? XDDD).

"Lalu kamu sedang mempraktekkan Inggris itu ya aru?", Yao dengan gencarnya bertanya. Ia menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh.

"Ah! E-eto..se-sebenarnya..uhmm..", Kiku speechless. Mukanya langsung kembali overheat karena di otaknya sedang memainkan reka ulang kejadian waktu itu.

"Aiyaaa! Ahen yarou itu! Dia pasti melakukan yang enggak-enggak ke kamu aru! AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHNYA SEKARANG ARU!", seru Yao-yang ternyata menderita penyakit brother-complex separah Vash- sambil berlari menuju ke satu tempat. RUMAH ARTHUR.

"Ah! Yao-san! Itu tidak-ah! Yao-saaaan! Jangan bunuh Arthur-san! Saya mohon berhenti berlari! Yao-saaaaaaaaaaannn!", seru Kiku yang berusaha berlari mengejar Yao.

Ah..mari kita doakan agar Arthur kita yang (tidak) tercinta itu selamat dari amukan maut Yao..

**DI EN

* * *

**

Chanchan: ah Arthur..ternyata anda... :DD

England: a-a-a-apa? (=3=)/

Chanchan: ANDA MESUUUUUUUMMMM~~~ XDDDD

England: GUE GA MESUM GIT! DDDX

China: Alah..apaan aru..kamu mah mesum banget! DX

Japan: ... *blushing2 gaje*

China: SIALAN ARUUUU! MATI KAMU ARUUU! *ngejar2 Iggy*

England: APA SALAH GUE SIAAAAALLL! *lari dari amukan Shinatty-plak!-maksud saya China*

Chanchan: ah..kita berdua lagi kah? (=_=)

Japan: sepertinya.. kita mulai saja? (=_=)a

Chanchan: hai.. (._.)

Japan: ahem..terima kasih telah menyempatkan diri membaca fanfic ini..

Chanchan: dan jangan lupa kami tunggu kesan pesan anda lewat hot line service kami di Review dot kom ('w')

All: Ditunggu yah~


End file.
